This new pilot study has three specific aims: (1) Identification of the maximal benefit of post-infarction revascularization in asymptomatic patients by comparing pre- and post-intervention segmental left ventricular function; (2) Quantification of pre-intervention myocardial viability and correlation with post-procedure functional recovery; and (3) Correlation of pre-intervention infarctrelated artery stenosis and blood flow grade with post-procedure functional recovery.